Love Me
by xBluieLovex
Summary: I just sighed, trying to keep my heart from breaking because I knew he probably loved me more deep down. It was then that I decided, no matter what, I would get Arthur Kirkland personification of the United Kingdom to love me the same way that I love him. Alfred's POV usuk
1. Chapter 1

**So I had this idea, where Alfred tries desperately to get Arthur to fall in love with him. Though I am not making any promises I will finish this fic because well I have a busy life and writing for me does not come easily. But I would love to hear your input on this etc etc. R&R**  
**Alfreds POV cuz its the only way I can write ATM orz**  
**Eh ENJOY!**

* * *

It all started a last Friday. I went out drinking with Arthur because, well, he was fun to drink with and he had asked me to go with him and who is the hero t refuse someone? So it was a late in the night I had to bring Arthur home, my home to be exact because his was to far and we were in America for the GE meeting. I practically dragged him into the house as he giggled and sputtered nonsense.

I carefully set him down on my couch so I could go to the kitchen to get him water. But he dragged me down with him, i presume on accident because he forgot to let go of me as I set him down.

"Arthur, let go I need to get yah some water.." I muttered trying to pull away, but god he was strong drunk.

"N-no!" he giggled a little and nuzzled into me. I blushed slightly. "My little 'murica.." He said 'fixing' up my hair. I had to roll my eyes, I'm not a child anymore.

"Arthur stop it." I said pulling away from him once again, as i was about to break free from his hold he kissed my cheek, soft lips linger there for a moment. My mouth agape, shocked at his action. I blushed madly, because I liked him, and he was kissing me. Well not kissing kissing... But you know what I mean!

"My little America.." he slurred out, trailing into a small laughed as he looked at me with the most sincere looking smile. I couldn't help it then, all my instincts told me not to, but i did. I kissed him, right on the lips.

Before he could have time to do anything in return I pulled away from him completely. I looked down at him from where I stood he looked rather content, happy even. Like when I would give him a goodnight kiss when I was younger.

I had to tell him, I had to tell him how I feel. Even if he is drunk beyond relief, even if he wouldn't even remember me saying it in the morning.

"I love you." I said, trying to sound confident, voice full off love and adoration. I watched as Arthurs eyes widened in shock, then slightly close as if he is in though before his features burst into a smile.

"I love you too!" He said with a giggle.

I looked at him, surprised he even said it back but I noticed. His face, it was just like it when I was younger, when I said I loved him. It was exactly the same, a brother kind of love.

It was in that moment I knew, Arthur didn't mean it the same way I did.

I just sighed, trying to keep my heart from breaking because I knew he probably loved me more deep down. It was then that I decided, no matter what, I would get Arthur personification of the United Kingdom to love me the same way that I love him.

* * *

So here I am, a week later, Arthur not remembering a thing of that night. It saddens me he doesn't remember, though if he did he'll probably tell me to forgot it, that it never happened. I haven't seen him since then either.

We have another GE meeting today the last one of the month. I plan on pulling him to the side and admitting my feels, probably getting hit in the process but I think it'll be worth it letting my feelings out to Arthur.

I sighed, fixing the tie around my neck as I looked at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing one of my suits, like Arthur likes. Maybe he'll actually look at me interested for once. He's always yelling at me, or nagging about what I eat and wear, or getting me to shut up about my heroically awesome plans to stop global warming. I ran a hand through my hair, trying to smooth down the stubborn piece that always sticks up.

Huffing at it, I gave up and let it be, it'll be find I can be semi casual if I get tired of this stuffy coat. I don't understand how Arthur can wear these all the time. They're so tight and uncomfortable, they hug you in the wrong places that its just plan out miserable to even look at. But this is for him, I have to deal with it for him.

Nodding to myself in the mirror I grabbed my keys from my dresser and headed downstairs and out the door to my car to head to the GE.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hahaha people loved it. Wow- ok so here have more.**

* * *

I shrugged it off, maybe he got caught in traffic, that happens a lot here in New York. I sighed softly, resting my head in my had. _I wish I could have a relationship like Italy and Germany._ I thought jealously as I looked at them talking to each other. Smiling and laughing. Seems like Italy is the only one who can make the German smile. Maybe me and England will end up like that. It took Germany awhile to confess to the clueless Italian. Hmm... But Arthur said he loved me like a brother. It was definitely that way. It was in his eyes and the way you smile.

I groaned inwardly. I know he feels the same, the way he looks at me when he thinks I'm not paying attention. The way he makes fun of me, flushes whenever I call him Iggy, or cute or whatever. Its funny really, I bet what France says is true. We're sexually frustrated. You can sense it in the air whenever we're alone. He's just holding back, he probably thinks I hate him. Which I do not! its not a heros duty to hate anyone.

The door flew up, reveling Arthur who walked in looking rather.. Angry yet flustered. But.. why? I sat up straighter noticing Francis walking in after him, with that snarky grin of his after he gets what he wants. I watched as he eyed Arthurs ass as he walked to his seat, sending glares at anyone who dare look. Arthur sat in front of me, across the table. Francis took the seat next to me, blowing a kiss toward Arthur.

I felt a pang in my chest at that. He made Arthur blush, glaring even more. They're hiding something. They couldn't have possibly.. No.. No Arthur wouldn't do anything with Francis, they hate each other! That's just.. impossible. I shook my head to get the thoughts out of my head. Don't just jump to conclusions idiot. Just talk to him after The meeting. Yeah I'll do that.

I was brought back to the real world when Ludwig stood and shouted for everyone to be quiet so the meeting could begin. I decided I'd be silent this meeting, not normal for me at all. Maybe it'll get Arthurs attention. Mhm it should work! I smile a little taking out my note book acting like I was writing down notes. Which I was obviously doodling! I mean who takes notes anymore during these boring meetings. With that, I tuned out starting on my doodles until the break.

O:O:O

"Mein gott... Break! be back in an hour!" Ludwig groaned in frustration. Thank god! I would have died if I stayed in this room for any longer. I stood up and put my thing in my brief case. I noticed Francis and Arthur already leaving.. together.. What? I scowled a little following after them.

"Yo Iggy!" I called out, waving happily at the Englishmen. Causing the duo to stop, Francis turning around with a small smile, but Arthur with an annoyed look. Oh well, I'm use to that anyway. "Iggy can I talk to you?" I asked stopping in front of him grinning.

"What do you need? I'm hungry you git." He scowled crossing his arms impatiently.

"Er.. Can we talk.." I said glancing at Francis. "Alone."

Arthur sighed. "Alright fine. I'll meet you at the café alright?" he said to Francis before walking off expecting me to follow. Which I did.

He walked into a vacant room, closing the door after I walked in. He turned to face with me a look that says 'so what do you want idiot?'

"Well.. I couldn't help but notice.. How you and Francis are acting with each other.." I muttered, looking at Arthur confused like. I mean, they hate each other, they're always fighting so why are they suddenly so close?

I saw Arthur blush lightly at this. "I have no idea what you're talking about idiot. Now if you'll excuse me." he said reaching for the door handle. I shot my arm out grabbing his wrist. "Arthur.. Please.. A-are you two.. together?" I asked quietly, my hand slightly tightening around Arthurs wrist. Why am I acting so possessive.. I mean he isn't really mine. But God do I want him to be mine.

"Its none of your bloody business what me and Francis are doing." He glared jerking his hand away from mine.

"Drop the act. I know you're faking it." I said, looking at him desperately. I mean, I'm panicking a little. I don't want Francis to have Arthur! I deserve him, not the wine loving bastard! Oh great, now I'm sounding like Arthur.

Arthur glared at me for moment before it softened, and he sighed. "Damn it.. Ok.." he said stepping away from me, straightening out his suit. "Francis and I have become a couple."

* * *

**LAWL.. Sorry.. qwq it'll be one sided (kinda of) until the end**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh look another chapter**.

* * *

Ouch. That went right through my heart. I took a step back, shocked. W-what.. No.. How is this.. I shook my head looking at Arthur with hurt and confusion. "W-what? How.. you two hate each other.." I said softly feeling tears prick at my eyes. I blinked a couple times to will them away. Heros don't cry! ...Right?

Arthur looked at me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We don't hate each other.." he said looking away as if he's guilty. "We came to a uh.. agreement. And now we're lovers."

This couldn't be happening. This has to be a bad dream. I actually pinched myself to see but its true. This is all real. Arthur doesn't like me.. I.. no stop. I can't give up! I grabbed his wrist to keep him from walking away. "Haha funny joke Arthur." I laughed a little, trying to hide my pain.

With that Arthur glared again, taking his wrist back. "Why would I bloody joke about something like that?" he seethed. "If you're not going to take this seriously then why would you ask."

"..To make me jealous maybe?" I asked a bit hopeful. Maybe he is joking but won't drop the act.

"To make.. /you/ jealous." he said, bursting into a fit of laughter. Ok that hurt more than it should have, I felt the tears coming back. "W-why would I want to make you jealous?" he chuckled. "its not like.. I /like/ you that way!"

With that, I looked down, clutching a hand over my heart. He doesn't... I felt a tear slip down. "But.." I said quietly, sniffling a little. "But I.."

Arthur went silent. He probably knew he did something. Its probably obvious I'm starting to cry. God this sucks, crying in front of Arthur, I'm suppose to be strong. I felt his hand touch my cheek lifting my face up.

He looked so concerned. "Alfred, why are you crying?" he asked confused. "There's nothing to even cry about." he stated, as if he'd done nothing. Which he has done everything. Now I'm starting to get mad. Why can't he see that I /love/ him? Why can't he just open up his heart and see that he loves me too!

I smacked his hand away, wiping the tears away. "How can you not know!" I said, trying not to yell but it probably came out yelling. "Damn it England! I've spent years trying to catch your eye. I've noticed the looked you give me sometimes, I've noticed how you care for me a lot more than you should. Why the hell is it so oblivious to you that I love you!" I started breathing heavily, I didn't mean for any of that to get me so riled up and sound harsh.

Arthur was wide eyed, looking as if he'd just seen a ghost. "W-wha..." he trailed off taking a few steps back. "You.. But." he looked so confused right now... wait.. is he.. Laughing? What the fuck.

"Y-you.. America, haha you're so cute." He smiled at him, just like he did when he was drunk that one night, well there goes my heart. The tears came back, coming out even heavier. "How can you love me? How can I possible love you? We're brothers."

Fuck, why is he stuck in the past. I left because of my feelings, I left to show we are no /brothers/. "We're not brothers!" I yelled heading to the door. I have to get out of here before I break down. "I love you, more than a damn brother." I said opening up the door and walking you. Why can't he see that? Why does he have to see me as a child? I'm not a child nor his little brother anymore.

I didn't want to see his reaction, I don't think I could handle anymore of his brotherly love looks. Nor his laughing thinking i'm just a silly child not knowing what love is. I sped down the hall way, I need to get out of here. I ran right into Francis at the door, on accident of course. I mean who can see when tears are blurring their vision?

"Ah Amerique. Whats wrong mon chur?" he asked placing a hand on my shoulder. I definitely do not want to deal with him right now. Taking Arthur away from me. I just shoved past him and out into the crowded New York street. I need to get home, I need to calm down, need to start up a plan to take Arthur back.

* * *

**Crying yet? **

**Surry-**


End file.
